Chrono Cross 2
by Crimson'ngeL
Summary: A thing I do on the side. I'll post chapter after chapter once I finish them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

The young man opened his eyes to find himself in a dark flame-lit room.  
"Uh… what happened to me?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head in pain. His double bladed weapon shone bright with multiple colors and slid across the ground slightly. The man stood up as best he could and looked into a nearby mirror to see his face.  
"Where am I…?" he asked himself. He heard a door creak open behind him to find a tall man throw a girl into the same room. The man ran over to her and lifted her off the ground.  
"Kid, are you alright?" he asked the girl. She grunted and nodded slightly.  
"Serge? Is that you? Eh, I'm fine mate… nothing a little rest won't fix. I see he got you too huh?" Kid asked the man as she stared into the bright blue eyes thru the darkness. The man laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't remember a thing though except one little piece of the battle…" Serge explained lifting Kid to a sitting position.  
"I know. That bloody bugger took me from behind and attacked me… I didn't even have enough time to draw my dagger…" Kid explained. She grabbed her arm in pain and felt blood drip thru her gloves. Serge took off his bandana and tied it across the wound on her arm.  
"Some things never change do they? Except…" Serge paused with a sigh and lent back against the wall with Kid.

"Except what mate?" Kid asked letting her hair down and using the ties to complete the bandaging. Serge closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Except I know this isn't Lynx or any enemy we have faced before… This is a new enemy who is more powerful than any of the people we have met." Serge stopped to hear the door slam open again. Serge saw a tall man being throw into the cell and hit the floor. The tall man shot up and hit the door with his fists angrily.  
"This is an outrage!! How dare you lock me up in this hell hole!!" the man growled. He turned his head to se Serge appear in some light from the window.  
"Lynx… what are you doing here?" Serge grunted. He pointed his weapon, the Mastermune, at the man who had turned around.  
"Hmph… you have been locked up by a strong opponent Swallow Wielder? That is very surprising considering the events you have been thru…" the man growled turning towards Serge and Kid.  
"And as for you, you deserve to be locked in here you little brat!" Lynx yelled before he heard the swallow sling against his chest.  
"Threaten her… I dare you." Serge whispered with a glare. Lynx growled and walked towards the other wall.  
"It's been three years since we last met has it not Serge?" Lynx asked with a slight look back at them. Serge sighed and nodded.  
"Three years and no change… you still wear similar clothing since the day of my reckoning." Lynx grunted feeling a slight pain in his chest.  
"I do not know how I became what I am at this very moment but I do remember a faded face of the day of my resurrection… I think you know her fairly well Serge." Lynx laughed and turned to him.

"Harlequin." Serge said softly making Kid jump.  
"You mean that bugger is still alive??" Kid asked furiously. Serge turned his head slightly to Kid and nodded.

"Yes. Three years ago was the last time we all saw her… or until I saw her for the first time in a year. A year after the Time Devourer vanished into space, I was walking to Termina to get some things for the village. I was walking thru the valley when I came upon a beeba but I had no weapon. That's when I saw a bright red flash…" Serge continued.

The dark forest started to creep up on Serge but it didn't frighten him. She kept walking and whistling some notes. He was then shot back by a beeba.  
"You beeba no need to beeba here!!" it yelled sending its umbrella against Serge's chest, which sent him backwards. Serge gasped for air and looked at the beeba's eyes which were full of darkness and hatred.  
"Look! It's me!! Remember a year ago?" Serge asked the beeba. It shook his head and took another swing at Serge.  
"Me no remember beeba you!! Me never see you in beeba life!!" it yelled. Suddenly, white shard came from behind Serge and sent the beeba flying backwards into a tree.  
"Ah, bonjour mon Serge. It has been tres long has it not?" a female voice asked appearing next to Serge in a dark red puff of smoke. Serge's eyes widened to see the face of her.  
"Harle… is that you?" Serge asked surprised.  
"Ah oui. Harlequin shall never go down with le fight non?" Harle smirked. Her bright red eyes widened when Serge hugged her.  
"What is zis?" Harle asked confused.

"Harle… why did you hide? Everyone misses you but Lynx…" Serge sneered. Harle pulled away from Serge and frowned.  
"Monsieur Lynx is no more… I understand. I have to hide for my own reasons… I am tres sorry Monsieur Serge but I have to be off…" Harle said sadly disappearing.  
"Harle wait…" Serge whispered. He heard and saw nothing moving, not even the beeba.

"That's what happened… She never told me why she was hiding or why she saved me." Serge whispered. Lynx slightly growled and sighed.  
"I see… she is still alive and seeing her face wasn't an illusion either. She must still be out there somewhere." Lynx growled sitting down against the wall he stood by.  
"Say yer prayers Lynx!!" Kid yelled withdrawing her dagger but slowly drew back.  
"Not that it'll do any good for me?" Lynx asked not caring.  
"But I guess if Serge hasn't killed you yet it's because of a good reason eh mate?" Kid asked Serge who stood by the window glaring out at the moons.  
"Eh mate? You feeling all right?" Kid asked. Serge nodded and sighed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Also, the reason I haven't killed this basterd yet is because he might be able to help get out of here." Serge explained. Lynx chuckled a little and looked at Serge with his yellow dull eyes.  
"You don't get it do you? He managed to capture me, the brat and you swallow wielder… You know, in some ways you haven't changed at all since we last met each other. But on the other paw, you have changed in so many uncountable ways." Lynx regretted admitting his remark yet truth. Serge glared back at Lynx with regret as well.  
"I am now twenty years old. My clothing has changed some and even my hair has darkened but I still have a fired up soul… we as in Kid, and me will get out of here. You however I don't care for…" Serge whispered. He dropped the swallow next to him on the ground and leaned back. He heard Lynx's laughter.  
"You still don't get it you mere child. You won't be able to get out of here without, even though I don't like this conclusion, my help. There are two ways of getting out of this hellhole. One, we…work together." Both Lynx and Kid choked.  
"What the hell?? I'll never work with you!! You bloody feline!!" Kid yelled at Lynx ready to throw the dagger at Lynx.  
"And finally two, we kill each other…" Lynx spoke softly so the guards couldn't hear him. Serge shook his head from side to side slowly and sighed.  
"Whether I like it or not, I believe if we are all going to make it out alive, we have to… work together. But only temporarily." Serge whispered making Kid hit the wall with her fist.

"Are you bloody kidding me mate?? This is Lynx we're talking about! Lynx yer enemy!! If you team up with this bugger you'll find yer self fighting twenty four seven!!" Kid boomed from fury. Serge stood up and nodded.  
"I know we are enemies but whether we like it or not, we will need help getting out of here…" Serge explained.  
"_Whatever managed to take us all down must have a power that I have never seen before. But we first need to get out of this place and find some team mates…" _Serge thought walking to the door.  
"First, the easy part…" Serge smiled placing his hand against the door.  
"Oi! Guard!" Kid yelled. A beastly shadow appeared before the door and Serge charged up.  
"Aerosaucer." Serge whispered as a green mist appeared before him. Two green blades formed in his hand and shot thru the door. The shadowy figure looked down and the top part of his body collapsed onto the floor before the bottom half fell. Lynx slowly stood and the guards keys appeared in his hand.  
"Even if it's with you two that I must team up with, at least I have temporary strong allies…" Lynx stated unlocking the door. The door swung open hitting the other guard. The guard hit the floor unexpectedly and fell unconscious letting the three sneak away.


	2. Chapter 2

Serge, Kid and Lynx all walked down the dark flame lit hall way towards a large doorway.  
"Oi mates. Why not check in there? I'm ready to give em the real power of a Radical Dreamer!" Kid laughed. Serge covered her mouth and put his finger up to his mouth.  
"Shh… they are in there, whoever captured us." Serge whispered hearing some dark voices in the room beyond the doorway.  
"Told you she was just a stupid brat…" Lynx muttered under his breath placing his ear against the door to listen. He tried explaining what he heard to them.

"They are speaking of this gateway and a flame greater than the frozen flame. I hear something about another dimension in a different time. They are talking about using something called the Tear of Time with the Frozen Flame to create something… that's all I hear…" Lynx stopped suddenly hearing the crackling of fire. Then, the door burst into flames sending Lynx backwards skidding across the concrete.  
"Listening to our conversations cat? I should have destroyed you while I had the chance…" a tall man held his hand into the air beside him to attack but stopped stiff when something appeared before Lynx.  
"Zut, you shall not hurt one hair on Monsieur Lynx…" she commanded sending glowing bolts of energy at the man. The bolts the man's coat making him step backwards.

"Harle… you are pathetic. You help these pathetic whelps?" he asked disgusted. Serge held the Mastermune and stepped in between the two.  
"You are pathetic…" the man laughed. His laughter stopped when he hear a whisper from behind.  
"Pilfer…" Kid whispered stealing the Dragon Tear from him and appearing behind Serge.  
"You little brat!!" he yelled. Suddenly, a claw appeared in his face.  
"No, her name is Kid… not brat." He growled inching his claw closer to the man's face. Kid was shocked to hear Lynx say that. Serge didn't say or do anything; he stayed in his battle position.  
_"Hey Masa, Master needs our help…what do we do?" _Mune asked from the swallow.  
_"Well, let's help him! Duh…"_ Doreen said. The Mastermune started to glow brightly.  
"You… you're the bearer of the swallow…" the man yelled but before he could grab Serge, all four disappeared teleporting back onto Opassa Beach. Kid slumped down onto the sandy shore tired while Lynx walked over to the area the portal to the world between was. Serge on the other hand walked up to the water's edge and remembered what happened three years ago. Harle floated above the ground behind Kid resting but Serge still couldn't stop thinking about the past. He was the wave crash into him and the face of the Time Devourer.  
"What's wrong mate? You ain't acting like yer self lately." Kid asked. Serge peered back at Kid and shook his head.  
"It's… nothing." Serge whispered softly.  
"Hmph… fine then. Oi Lynx, did ya mean what ya said back there?" Kid asked laying back. Lynx growled and didn't answer her.

"There's still something missing… What did they mean by the Tear of Time? And what was it they are going to make out of the Frozen Flame and that object? The frozen flame…" Lynx looked over his shoulder to see the blue object laying beside Kid who had sat up.  
"Oi mate. You still that necklace I gave ya?" Kid asked Serge. Serge looked at Kid and nodded slightly.  
"It's at home… I never took it here because I don't want to mess the time line up again causing all sorts of problems. I can run home though and get it. It isn't like it going to make much difference now since whoever that guy was is looking for us four." Serge said walking past Kid and Harle. 

"Right and if any of those buggers show up then you can wipe them out clean right?" Kid laughed. Serge chuckled and walked away from the other three. Harle opened one eye slightly and watched Serge walk into Lizard Rock.  
"I shall go with 'im just in case…" Harle said disappearing. Serge walked thru Lizard Rock with no fear passing only trees and coral reefs. He ran thru his head what Lynx had explained.  
_"Tear of Time? Who was that guy…? What does he want with the Dragon Tear that Kid stole from him? What is this whole creation? What can possible happen with the Frozen Flame…?"_ Serge asked himself questions in which couldn't be answered. Serge sighed as he left Lizard Rock and started to walk down the grassy path towards Arni Village. Harle faded in beside him floating with a smile.  
"Ze night is so pure right now unlike three years ago where it was darkened by hatred and how you say evil?" Harle asked looking up at the dark night sky. Serge didn't flinch but was surprised that Harle appeared.  
"Yeah, I can only imagine right now what the other world is like. How Guile, Korcha, the other Leena and the rest are doing right now. I wonder if the four Deva's have finished rebuilding Viper Manor there…" Serge asked both Harle and himself. She laughed.  
"Oui, you are correct Serge. Everyone is probably living out zere lives like nothing happened…" Harle laughed. The two slightly laughed before they entered the village.

"Hey there Serge! How's your ma doing tonight?" an old man by the front gate asked. Serge shrugged.  
"She doing fine I guess…" Serge said. Harle and Serge entered the house where they met his mother sitting down.  
"What happened?? Are you okay?? I haven't heard from you for so long!!" she asked frantically grabbing Serge by the shoulders.  
"Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry… I'm just here to grab something and I'll be back in a little bit…" Serge assured. The two entered the room and Serge checked on his shelf to find the Astral Amulet.

"I hope this still works…" Serge prayed. Harle nodded.  
"Oui, I am sure it will work…" Harle smiled floating out the door with Serge following her. The two walked back the way they came without any trouble to find Kid and Lynx arguing.  
"What is zis?? You two are impossible' …" Harle sighed stepping between them. Serge walked up behind her shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Look, if we are going to work together… we have to at least be able to not fight each other right?" Serge asked secretly rolling his eyes. Harle nodded in agreement.

"Oui! Serge is right, you two need to lighten up or else we are never going to get anywhere in what's happening…" Harle floated over behind Serge and nodded. Serge slowly walked forwards towards the dimension hole not sure if it would work or not.

"_I don't know if this is going to work. Even if it does, I don't know what to expect on the other side. I don't even know if I can take all four of us. What if something happened to the other world to make it die? What if the gate opens but sends me somewhere else? No, I can't think badly or else something bad will happen. We will all get there safe and sound with no problems on the way there and there in general. It's time to do this…"_ Serge thought in his head as he inched closer to the spot.  
"Well mate, let's do this right?" Kid asked smiling. Serge looked at Kid then Harle and finally Lynx.  
"Monsieur Serge, whether it is how you say likable, this is your team. Why cannot we just put the past behind us and work together on zis?" Harle asked. Lynx scoffed and nodded.

"She's right. I don't like you two but if it means living in a year then so be it…" Lynx whispered silently.  
"Then, on the count of three, we are going to the other world once again. One…" Serge held the amulet out in front of him.  
"Two…" Serge gripped onto the amulet making it shine green.  
_"Three!"_ Serge thought. Suddenly, he felt this rush of energy when he saw a green wave of energy surround him and engulf him in a dark room. Serge slightly opened his eyes to see something lick his face.  
"Sergipoo?? Is that yooooooooou???" a voice asked Serge from before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Serge blinked to see a fuzzy being bouncing next to him.

"Huh…?" Serge grunted. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then the form bounced in front of him and tackled him.  
"Sergipoo! It is yooou!" it laughed softly. Serge nodded and put it next to him.  
"Poshul. It's been quite some time…" Serge smiled. Poshul nodded.  
"Mhm Mhm! It's been thwee years since we saw each other! Leena and I started to think you were never gonna come back…" Poshul frowned but smiled after a pause.  
"But you're here and we can be happy again!!" Poshul laughed bouncing around Serge. Serge laughed until he realized that the rest weren't here.  
"Hey Poshul… Have you seen anyone else since you were here?" Serge asked. Poshul shook his head and looked at the sky.  
"I saw you come from there all by your lonesome… I do find it strange that you managed to get here though with the new bad man around and all…" Poshul explained causing Serge to jump a little.  
"Bad man? What do you mean bad man?" Serge asked.  
"This evil bad man came from that fort place my friend Draggy was born. We we're playing outside when something crashed inside causing all this dark smoke to fill the awea… Then a man walked out smiling with no booboo's or nothing… He had something shiny with him, it looked a lot like that flaming frozen thing you were finding a while ago. That blue shiny object was pretty…" Poshul tried explaining. Serge nodded and stood.  
"Want to join me? Maybe the others are here too but they are somewhere else. It'll be like old times." Serge laughed. Poshul bounced up and down happily.  
"Yay! Another gweat adventure with Serge!" Poshul laughed following Serge out of Opassa Beach and into Lizard Rock where they would find the utmost strange thing lying in the shadows.

Serge and Poshul entered Lizards rock where they saw a Beach Bum immediately. But this monster wasn't like the others. It had dark black scales and its flippers were spiky as if a dark force possessed it. Serge withdrew the swallow prepared to fight and Poshul grunted as he pointed directly at the Beach Bum.

"Well, like I said… Fairly old times…" Serge smiled but he didn't look away from the Beach Bum ahead of them. Then it moved in a pattern that Serge forgot about.  
"Wave…" Serge whispered seeing a large tidal wave come up from behind the monster and collide with the two. Serge stood up shakily and sighed.

"This one seems to have gotten some practice… but to beat this, time to use Magma Bomb." Serge stated holding his hands up in front of him. A small red flame in a larger red aura formed in his hands and an orange red ball shot out from him at the Beach Bum. It was sent backwards but wasn't dead so Poshul jumped up and used a head butt against it sending it further backwards. The Beach Bum stood up without a scar.  
"Time to end this…" Serge whispered holding Mastermune out at the Beach Bum.  
" **Dash and Slash** …" Serge said and in the matter of a slip second shot thru the monster. It fell backwards and collapsed onto the ground just as Serge shot back beside Poshul. But it stood back up and sent another wave at the two. They fell backwards and grunted.  
_"Is it possible I can lose to the modern Beach Bum!?"_ Serge asked himself. He sighed and ran up at the monster full force.  
"Fine…" Serge grunted before he slashed away at the Beach Bum consecutively with strong attacks and weak ones. Each attack became fiercer and quicker inching the monster backwards a little more each time. The Beach Bum took one swipe at Serge sending him backwards.  
_"My energy is almost lost… how can I fight this?"_ Serge thought wiping his face from blood and dust. He heard the landing of boots behind the two.

"Need a hand Serge?" a male voice asked from behind. The voice sounded familiar to Serge but he couldn't remember until he saw the face.  
"Glenn… nice for you to finally drop in." Serge said sarcastically standing.  
"So you want the help or don't you?" Glenn asked walking beside Serge.

"Yeah… I need a hand but I can't use the Dash and Slash again…" Serge grunted shaking the blood off his gloves. Glenn laughed and nodded.

"I guess you lost Chrono Cross right? Then here, Recharge… That way we can use our combination." Glenn handed a red stone to Serge and nodded.

"Then let's do it…" Serge said gripping the stone. A bright red light shot from his hand and Serge felt the energy flow thru him again.  
"Ready?" Serge asked smiling. Glenn nodded and withdrew his blade.  
"**X-Strike**" the two yelled. A beam of light surrounded them and they shot right thru the Beach Bum like lightning. The monster instantly disappeared from the power and the two stood up.  
"What's X-Strike??" Poshul asked confused. Serge laughed but Glenn shook his head.  
"X-Strike is a technique that uses both my Dash and Gash with Serge's Dash and Slash to attack monsters like that." Glenn explained. He brush some hair from his eyes and fixed his head band slightly.  
"It's been a long time friend. What is making you come back here?" Glenn asked sheathing his blade. Serge placed the swallow on his back and shook his head.  
"I wish I knew. All I know is that something big is going to happen and there is nothing I can do about it by myself. There's this guy I don't know who was able to take me, Kid and Lynx down without losing that much power." Serge explained the best he could. Glenn shot Serge a shot eye.  
"Lynx… he is alive? And Kid, she is okay?" Glenn grunted. Serge nodded and sighed.  
"Lynx is alive but he's on our side this time if you can believe that. Kid is definitely fine, she can take care of herself. I just need to get as much help as I can with this new guy… I don't even know his name." Serge whispered while staring at the moons. Glenn scoffed from the thought of Lynx and looked at Serge.  
"Look, if you are telling me the truth when you say Lynx is on our side then I will believe you. I would rather join with comrades who I know I can trust then strangers I don't know at all so I'm going with you. But how? How did Lynx survive?" Glenn asked confused. Serge sighed and shook his head.  
"According to him, Harlequin resurrected him from wherever he was. I don't understand how though… I don't think that the Frozen Flame would even do that…" Serge said also confused.

"Ah oui monsieur Serge. I did not use the Frozen Flame… I used this…" Harle appeared out of no where and threw Serge a bright white stone.  
"I am tres, how you say… guilty? On stealing zat from you. Please forgive moi." Harle bowed and pouted her lower lip at Serge. Glenn slowly walked up behind him and laughed.  
"Looks like someone has a certain girl friend…" Glenn whispered sarcastically. Serge glared at Glenn from the corner of his eye and nodded.  
"I forgive you but what is it?" Serge asked turning back to Harle.

"It is your Full Revival element. Ze day I helped you in Fossil Valley, I grabbed zis from you when you hugged me but I did not do it on purpose! It fell to the ground and before I could give it back to you, I saw zat you had left so I kept it then I used it on Monsieur Lynx. It was useful if it brought back Lynx." Harle explained lowering down to ground level. Serge put his hands in his pockets and sighed.  
"Well, thank you Harle. But if you're here then-" but before Serge could finish his sentence, Harle shook her head sadly.  
"I found no sign of Lynx or zat pep-squeak… I have tried looking around everywhere on ze main continent and found not'ing…." Harle said sadly.  
"Then they must be on one of the other islands… except we need a boat. Due to some… problems, we cannot leave the island even if we do get a boat. There is a strange thick mist covering everywhere around the main continent so that no one leaves or enters. The General Norris has also not been seen since three years ago along with the four Deva's. Ever since you left this world, everyone thought that things would finally be over and normal again but… something came up from the mountain. I saw a man fly out of Mount Pyre with the Frozen Flame and thru the black mist. Whoever he was, he knows who built the barrier…" Glenn explained.  
"Or he was the one who built it…" Harle added sitting on a rock nearby.  
"The bad man was in Fossil Valley toooooo!" Poshul added to the comments. Serge looked down at Poshul with confusion.  
"I saw him using something on the dingo brothers… they acted weird afterwards… Then after they changed, he disappeared. That's all I know…" Poshul finished with a sit. Serge shook his head and turned away from the three.  
"What is ze matter Serge?" Harle asked confused. Serge lowered his head and shook it.  
"I just don't know. Ever since the Time Devourer had disappeared and Princess Schala escaped, I thought things would of gotten better. But in the end, things turned out worse than I would of thought…" Serge sighed as he looked into the metallic surface of the Mastermune. Harle appeared next to Serge smiling.  
"Ah, do not worry Monsieur Serge. If ze world was once safe zen it will be safe again non?" Harle smiled. Glenn and Poshul walked up on his other side smiling.  
"Yes Serge, for once she is right. If it was possible before then we can do it again right? You have friends, they are just scattered across the world. Let's go get them all. You in Harlequin, Poshul and Serge?" Glenn asked expecting an answer.  
"Ah Oui, I am only in if Monsieur Serge is in." Harle looked at Serge waiting.  
"I'm in! I may be weak but I can pack a wallop!" Poshul laughed bouncing. Everyone looked at Serge smiling.  
"Let's go get them and beat this guy…" Serge laughed. Harle walked away and smiled.  
"Zat is ze Serge I know…" Harle laughed. Serge walked up behind Harle towards the exit out of Lizard Rock with the swallow pointed at Arni Village.  
"First stop, Arni Village…" Serge said. The four started to walk out of Lizard rock and towards Arni


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Serge entered Arni expecting someone to jump on him but nothing happened.  
_"Phew… I was expecting someone to ask me a bunch of questions…" _ Serge thought walking down the small slope to the small wooden shop set up.  
"Uhm, sorry but I'm looking for a friend…" Serge asked the lady there. She slowly got up and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Hello Serge… Long time no see…" she smiled fixing her hair band and dusting her dress off. Serge stepped backwards.  
"Leena. Your… you work here?" Serge asked surprised. She nodded slightly and pushed some book back under the shelf with her foot.  
"Yep. Those books are what helped me to become this. They are all on what Elements are and pretty much information on any element out there…" Leena explained tidying some of the merchandise up on the shelves.  
"What happened to the other one?" Glenn asked curious. Poshul jumped up onto the seat beside Leena and laughed.  
"She moved to Termina to expand her collection a year ago. But the way things are now… Leena might hafta close this down since we can't get to Termina to buy some more supplies…" Poshul explained sadly. Leena patted the back of his head and smiled.  
"No, it will be okay Poe… I just need to find some around here…" Leena assured him. Serge sighed and thought for a minute.  
"Wait… take this." Serge said pulling out 3 blue stones, 4 red stones and 2 green stones.

"They are Deluge, Aqua Ball, A trap for Vigora, Magma Bomb, Volcano, Fire Pillar, Inferno, Green Field, Info Scope and Sonja. They aren't worth much to sell by themselves but all together if they are all sold you might be able to get enough to last until you can get to Termina… Maybe even when this is all over…" Serge whispered the end of his sentence under his breath.  
"End of what? What's happening? I know about the dark mist blocking anyone from leaving the main continent but nothing else…" Leena asked Serge. He shook his head.

"Do you remember Lynx, Fate, the Six Dragons and finally the Time Devourer? Well, there's someone stronger then all of them together. That's all we know… except that he has business in both Mount Pyre and Fossil Valley. He also needs something called the Tear of Time and the Frozen Flame." Serge explained. Leena tapped her cheek with her finger in thought.  
"Tear of Time? Hm… it's sounds like the Time Egg… but I don't know what it is either. Sorry…" Leena apologized. Serge nodded and looked around at the village.  
"It's fine… that's what we are going to find out once we find some help." Serge said placing the element stones on the front of the cart next to Leena.  
"What if I go with you guys?" Leena asked.  
_" Ah Zut! How sexist! She doesn't even know we are not all men… she 'as some real problems calling moi a guy…"_ Harle glared at Leena who didn't seem to notice Harle was there. Serge looked at Leena with surprise and worry.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your life. Plus, if you get hurt, there isn't much I can do to prevent whatever happens." Serge explained. Leena sighed and looked away from Serge.  
"You haven't changed at all Serge… you still act like I can't take care of myself… Fine, I won't go with you but if you need my help, I will be ready at any time." Leena glared back at Serge with a serious facial expression. Serge nodded and smiled.  
"And I see you haven't changed at all either…" Serge laughed. Leena held her breath and glared Serge directly in the eyes.  
"And what is THAT suppose to mean??" Leena demanded still holding her breath. Serge backed off a little laughing.  
"It's nothing Leena. It's just your still acting the same way since we last talked… don't we all?" Serge asked trying to get Leena to calm down. Leena sighed and looked down at her shoes.  
"Yeah, I guess I have a little child left in me… but how are you guys going to get to Termina?" Leena asked with wide eyes. Serge's eye brow went up in confusion.  
"What? We go thru Fossil Valley." Serge answered. Glenn walked up beside Serge and Leena.  
"He doesn't know about what happened…" Glenn told Leena. Serge's head went back a little.  
"Oh so that's why… he doesn't know since he hasn't been here for 3 years…" Leena realized. Serge's head fell in confusion.  
"What happened??" Serge asked lifting his head. Leena's eyes were still widened and she shook her head from side to side.  
"You won't believe it, after you beat the Time Devourer and saved the princess, everything was normal for only a few days until one day, I was walking into Fossil Valley for my monthly collecting in Termina but I couldn't go any further because the entire valley was crawling with all sorts of dark creatures from Beach Bums to the Hi Ho Dwarves. I even saw monsters that were destroyed during the journey we had like Blue, Red and King Moaman. But it really scared me when the Hydra's attacked me, the live one and the dead one both attacked me…" Leena shivered at the thought.  
"It was like a graveyard of all the monsters from our journey…" Leena whispered still seeing the dead faces of the monsters. Serge looked at the moons and sighed.  
"Then let's go around the monsters… we will get them all once we have the appropriate elements and armor." Serge said clenching his fists.  
"And how are we going to get around them? The cliff is too steep to climb on Mount Pyre and the nearest boat is in Termina." Glenn asked.  
"Not exactly… Monsieur Serge, look over zere…" Harle said pointing at the port towards a boat similar to Korcha's.  
"It's that old man's boat…" Serge said surprised.  
"Old man? You mean the owner of that boat? He hasn't used it in nearly two years. Apparently something happened on Water Dragon Island that made him stop going there. He really hasn't left the port since then…" Leena explained. Serge shook his head and sighed.  
"We will go there once we find a sturdier boat. But right now, we have to focus on getting to Termina safely, getting new armor along with some new elements and seeing if anyone we know is there…" Serge explained.  
"Like I said, if you need my help… I'll be here…" Leena said with some sadness. Serge laughed and nodded.  
"Well, you need supplies right? Maybe if you come with us then you can not only get your supplies, you can be on another journey which you haven't in such a long time right? Just come with us and you can be in Termina for your supplies in… some time." Serge paused to look at the boat. Leena smiled and jumped.  
"Thanks Serge!" Leena laughed. Serge nodded and started to walk towards the boat with everyone walking behind him. Serge stopped right in front of the boat on the pier and analyzed it.  
"We have enough room for everyone. Hey, while the old man is asleep, let's get away quickly. I'll hopefully bring the boat back in one piece…" Serge said silently seeing Harle getting on the front of the boat followed behind her was Glenn, Poshul and finally Leena. Serge was the last to get on who got on the side of the boat on the floater. Sere pushed the boat away from the pier quietly and they took off quickly towards Termina.  
_"Next stop, Termina… where I will hopefully find the others…"_ Serge thought as they boated across the sea towards Termina.


End file.
